Shino Aburame
Shino Aburame is a shinobi of Konohagakure's Aburame Clan. Quiet and at times off-putting to some, Shino puts his clan's insect-based techniques to use on Team Kurenai. Statistics *'Name': Shino Aburame *'Origin': Naruto *'Gender': Male *'Age': 17 *'Birthday': January 23 *'Classification': Human, Konohagakure Shinobi, Chunin *'Blood Type': AB *'Height': 175.1 cm (5'9") *'Weight': 56.5 kg (125 lbs.) *'Skin Color': Light *'Eye Color': Black *'Hair Color': Dark Brown *'Main Attire': Thigh-length hooded sea-green jacket, dark-grey knee-length jacket with a high, upturned collar, grey pants, a satchel, black sandals, and black sunglasses *'Alignment': Good *'Status': Active *'Class': A-Class *'Main Skills': Ninjutsu Expert (Aburame Clan Techniques), Enhanced Reflexes, Gifted Intellect *'Standard Equipment': Standard Ninja Tools *'Weaknesses': Insect manipulation is his only offense and defense. His insects can be eaten by insectivores, such as anteaters. *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': Parasitic Insects Jutsu, Hidden Jutsu: Beetle Sphere, Insect Clone Jutsu, Beetle Jamming Jutsu, Parasitic Giant Beetle Infestation *'Voice Actor': Derek Stephen Prince Power Stats *'Attack Potency': Large Building level *'Speed': Supersonic+ with Hypersonic+ reaction speed *'Lifting Strength': Superhuman *'Striking Strength': Class KJ+ *'Durability': Building level *'Stamina': Peak Human *'Range': Tens of Meters *'Intelligence': Gifted *'Fighting Ability': Trainee Appearance Shino is a fair-skinned, slim young man, and is the tallest member of his graduating class in terms of height. He has dark, bushy, brown hair, and dark narrow eyes, which can be seen on a few occasions. Shino wears a sea-green, thigh-length hooded jacket that he keeps over his head, over a high, upturned collar, over a dark-grey, knee-length jacket with a high, upturned collar and matching pants, a satchel on his back, black sunglasses, and a pair of black shades. The jacket also has a hood which he keeps over his head. Personality Since his early childhood, Shino has been a calm, collected, and solitary person, who is quite mysterious. Shino is portrayed as being somewhere between merely stoic and matter-of-fact, rarely ever smiling or showing emotion at all; rather than thank his team-mates for congratulating him on his victory in the preliminaries, he told them that he expected them to do the same. He also has a tendency of holding grudges and being rather intimidating, such as seen when Naruto failed to recognise him at the start of Part II (which is fair as the only visible part of his face were his sunglasses), but easily recognised Kiba and Hinata regardless. He still holds that grudge to this day. Shino seems to be aware of these odd personality traits; in the anime, when he ate food poisoned with a chemical that forced him to laugh, he menacingly told Naruto to forget it had ever happened. His interest in insects only helps him strengthen this viewpoint; by spending most of his spare time watching them, and often making analogies to insects when talking, people have come to identify Shino as "creepy", and tend to dislike being in his company for prolonged periods of time. Despite occasionally arguing with Kiba due to their personality differences, Shino has a very strong sense of connection with his team-mates and allies. This was first seen when he promised Sasuke Uchiha to help him fight Gaara after dealing with Kankuro, but regretted not being able to uphold that promise after being poisoned. Shino speaks in a curious fashion, as noted by both Naruto and Kiba. He speaks in a manner most simply described as "nitpicking" and uses the word because a great deal. To others, his manner of speaking seems like over concern with the trivial points of a conversation which could be left unsaid, or, providing information that will leave questions that could possibly be asked - already answered. Shino is fairly confident in his abilities and that he will win a battle, and tends to try to communicate this to an opponent for their own well-being. Still, Shino enjoys fighting, and dislikes being denied a chance to battle a skilled opponent, as seen when he went out of his way during the Konoha Crush event to fight Kankuro, after the latter had forfeited to avoid revealing his puppets' secrets. Sometimes, Shino will panic when confronted with insectivorous animals or plants (with Shino himself likening it to psychological torture). He will also fall into despair showing saddened expressions - atypical of him - to the point where he almost cries and even refuses to continue his mission to avoid losing any more insects. History Powers and Abilities Main Powers and Weapons Aburame Clan Techniques: As a member of the Aburame Clan, Shino was infused at birth with a special breed of insects, called kikaichu, that use his body as a nest and feed on his chakra, living in a form of symbiosis. In return, they attack and do other tasks as he commands forming his main fighting style: in battle, he boxes in opponents with his bugs and then consumes their chakra once they cannot escape. Shino is able to transfer chakra that his insects have accumulated through them into a new target. Shino makes use of his clan's secret techniques while in battle. The first of these techniques that was seen is his usage of insect clones, which uses the bugs to create a copy of himself, that is able to reform once struck. Offensively, he's capable of encasing his enemies in a cage of insects with the Hidden Jutsu: Beetle Sphere, preventing them from moving and depriving them of their chakra. Shino can also use the bugs to spy and gather information. A female bug can be left on a target, which then can be tracked by its scent by the male bug, or scout bugs can be sent out and return to tell the host information about the area. Shino can communicate with the bugs, and the bugs specialize in stealth because they make no noise or motion during combat, making Shino highly adept in espionage. He can also use his clan's jamming ability that creates false chakra patterns with which they can confuse sensor-type opponents. Shino also harbors special parasitic insects called kidaichu in his body, through which he can use the Parasitic Giant Beetle Infestation technique. He notes that this insect, once allowed would devour all of the chakra, and even flesh, of whoever body it was in, making a difficult creature to harbor in one's body. Shino has also shown a considerable array of techniques to his repertory: he was seen creating a protective dome of insects to shield himself and his allies from incoming attacks, and was shown to be able to drastically increase the growth rate of his insects, as well as summoning others from the proximity in order to gain information. It was also demonstrated that his bugs are always undergoing evolutionary adaptation through mutation and natural selection. While the kikaichu only have a lifespan of a few hours, their life-cycle ensures that there will always be females with eggs. Any variations that prove useful to the individual bug (and consequently the bug-user) in combat will be passed on to the next generation, which can then be used cultivated for their success against dangerous opponents in combat. Also, having breed insects with the rinkaichu of Torune, Shino cultivated insects that can simulate the same toxic effect as Torune's, or even produce antibodies against the said potent toxins. *'Parasitic Insects Jutsu': The signature, secret technique of the Aburame clan. The user's body is host to thousands of small, beetle-like incests known as kikaichū. By feeding them chakra, the user can manipulate them in small or large numbers to attack the target and drain their chakra. The insects are versitale and can be manipulated in swarms for both offense and defense. **'Hidden Jutsu: Beetle Sphere': Surrounds the target with a sphere of thousands of insects which engulfs the target's body and drains their chakra. He can also form a big, slow movie sphere of insects and throw it towards the opponent with the effects all the same. **'Insect Clone Jutsu': Shino uses the bugs to create a copy of himself, that is able to reform once struck. **'Beetle Jamming Jutsu': A insect-based technique that creates false chakra patterns with which they can confuse sensor-type opponents. **'Parasitic Giant Beetle Infestation': Shino punches a target and on contact he controls his insects to burrow into the target's body where they consume its flesh and chakra. As a result, the insects grow and multiply in size until the victim's body is eaten and destroyed. Combat Prowess Physical Abilities Intelligence Other Skills Relationships *Shibi Aburame *Torune Aburame *Kiba Inuzuka *Akamaru *Hinata Hyuga *Kurenai Yuhi *Naruto Uzumaki *Sai *Kankuro Battles * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Chunin Category:Konohagakure Shinobi Category:Aburame Clan Category:Team Kurenai Category:Konoha 11 Category:Naruto Characters